


Two Out Of Three

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Fox Stiles, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Chris, Protective Peter Hale, ish, protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: Chris does his best to save supernatural creatures in a world of humans who just want to exploit them. He ends up saving a fox and a wolf, but what is he to do when people want to put them down?





	1. Chapter 1

Chris dragged his hand down his face with an exasperated sigh. It had just reached midnight and Chris had been about to leave the office, for the first time in two days, when one of his many agents called him, telling him they’d just gotten a tip off, over a dozen disappearances and kidnappings attached to the suspected culprit.  
The police was already on their way to said location, having close connections with the Department of Supernatural Protection and Safety which Chris was basically running. Chris had sought out this job due to it involving guns, but it had turned out to be more political and while Chris had grown up under the scrutiny of both his family and the public he had never cared much for dealing with people, he still didn’t. Now the only reason he stayed was the actual creatures he saved with aforementioned guns. Humans were the scariest monsters of all, they just couldn’t see.

 

~~~~

 

Chris gulped down the last of his coffee, crumpling the paper cup as he got out. The place was in chaos, the lights of police cars still flashing as cops, doctors, and agents rushed in and out of the dirty barn that was falling apart and reeked of urine and feces. He could hear growls, screams, and yells coming from the barn as people tried to rescue the creatures that had been kidnapped and were probably on their way to being sold into slavery

 

He quickly went to check with the sheriff, confirming that no criminals got away and that they were safely secured ready to be interrogated, before tugging on thick gloves that did little to protect him from sharp teeth and ducking inside the barn ready to help extract the terrified, dirty, abused creatures. Chris had to carefully shimmy his way down into some sort of basement that smelled so strongly it made him gag and his eyes water. Cages lined the walls, filled with supernatural creatures ranging from shifters to baby dragons, all starved and injured, chained to the crumbling, stained walls. Most of them seemed understandably feral, snapping at the volunteers and doctors before they had to be sedated and rushed to the hospital. Chris found himself helping a doctor who had taken to ordering them around with quick, quipped efficiency Chris could appreciate, unattached emotionally.

 

Finally after nearly four hours they had manage to clear out nearly all of the creatures, both people and animals. But one pair remained, a hulking wolf, clearly a pale reflection of the wolf it had been when it was well fed, curled around a pathetic fox whose chest heaved shallowly, it’s breathing a wet gurgle. The wolf hadn’t let anyone near their little corner, defending his little fox with snapping teeth and flashing red eyes that made the majority of the volunteers back off. However, Chris was determined to go home and shower, and he couldn’t just leave the pitiful duo, so with great difficulty he had to somehow either calm the werewolf, made evident by his glowing red eyes, or carefully sedate him.

 

Chris decided to try the latter. He carefully held the blow dart, doing his best to ignore the fact that the fox’s breathing was slowing and was now whimpering, nuzzling the wolf desperately who could only whine back, carefully licking the fox while still keeping a wary, angry eye on the rest of the people in the room. And then he released. The wolf rapidly went limp, still snarling, his lip peeled back revealing sharp teeth as he slumped down, still seemingly protecting the fox who was now panicking, trying to stand up, butting the wolf softly with it’s head. It was admittedly one of the saddest things Chris has seen, and he’s seen a lot. Even if he knew they’d be safe, that they needed to do this to get the fox help he couldn’t help but feel pangs of sadness and pity at the desperation in the two animals.


	2. Chapter 2

Five weeks later when all the creatures had healed and had been returned to their homes or had found a new one in a sanctuary, the wolf and the fox remained. It was clear that they weren’t humans, the wolf’s eyes flashed an alpha red and the fox was too smart, but the pair was probably under too much stress to turn back into their more vulnerable forms. Chris couldn’t blame them, but this meant that the workers couldn’t ask them where they came from. No one had even attempted to claim that the pair was theirs, and the wolf was too aggressive to do any dna tests, and with what the duo had been through none of them had the heart to sedate or separate them again. 

 

The problem was the wolf was too hostile, snapping at workers when they got too close to the large kennel they kept the two in. They hardly managed to feed them let alone wash and detangle their matted coats. Letting them relieve themselves was a nightmare and after the sixth time the wolf had bitten someone the pound was legally able to put the wolf down, werewolf or not, and they were willing to do it too. Chris couldn’t just let that happen, not after weeks of making a tentative understanding with the two. He could relate to them in some ways, the sadness but comfort he saw when the two thought they were alone, curled up together in a pile of blankets. He couldn’t just let the wolf get put down, it’d kill the fox, and it just might kill a little bit of Chris too.

 

That’s how Chris found himself signing the proper paperwork, getting the two to his house with much difficulty, and trying to coax the two out of the kennel and into his living room where he had piled at least ten blankets for them to build a little nest, or something of the sort. The pair however was still the epitome of wary, the wolf stood at the door of the kennel like a guard dog while the fox sat curled into it’s side, sniffing curiously until the wolf snuffled when the fox started peeking out of cage.

 

“Come on, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Chris sighed, exhausted from work and the long process of taking two humanoid supernatural creatures in. He’d been trying to lure them out with steak for two hours, but the wolf wouldn’t budge regardless of how much the fox whined, stomping his little white tipped paws unhappily. 

 

“Look, the fox wants some steak, feed your pack.” The wolf’s eyes narrowed at his words, huffing before tentatively stepping out, keeping his eyes locked on Chris. “If you stay out, and bring your little friend, I can give you two a bath,” Chris offered, doing his best to seize the opportunity of the wolf leaving the cage. The wolf only growled in response, snagging the steak with his canines before retreating into the cage.

 

That was the most progress he made for the rest of the night. He admitted defeat when the wolf had taken to continuously growling at him like a motor until he retreated to his room. Chris locked the door to his room, more than wary over the near feral werewolf in his home.

 

He had accepted a wolf and fox into his home. He couldn’t quite decided if he regretted it yet. Chris was rather fond of the two, but they couldn’t pick up this dysfunctional pattern of semi-cohabitation, sooner or later they’d have to learn to trust him for more than just food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so terrible at updating, but eventually I'll be able to hammer it out! Till then, thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, but I was having some writer's block and didn't want to leave the story for so long without updating.

Chris was woken up by the offensively bright sun, groggily getting out of bed to shower. He didn’t have work since the government allowed a few days off when one has taken in a supernatural creature. Chris might have closer to a week considering he had taken in two traumatized, abused humanoid creatures. It was a relief to get a break from the constant depressing sights and corrupt leadership, but Chris couldn’t find dealing with two aggressive animals as a relaxing vacation.

“Hey,” Chris muttered to the animals, too tired to deal with the confrontation just yet. First he needed coffee.

He brewed a pot of coffee, getting out the eggs for him and the sausage for the wolf and fox. They’d appreciate the fatty meat.

To his surprise the wolf seemed to have gained more confidence, a bit more understanding of the situation they were in. The black beast was sat in the entryway to the kitchen, head cocked curiously. He was sniffling furiously, as if trying to get full off of scent alone. Then a little streak of orange popped out, intertwined in the wolf’s legs, making the wolf growl in turn and gently paw at the little orange head. The fox nipped him playfully in response, orange tail curling around the wolf’s front leg, ready to play. The little fox only got a fond huff in return before his attention snapped back to Chris, as if he had forgotten about the human, ice blue eyes watching Chris warily.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Chris said firmly, frowning before turning back to the stove.  
++++

Having breakfast was rather awkward. The wolf watched him the whole time, allowing the little fox to get his fill before he even glanced at the large plate of sausage Chris had laid out for them. But the wolf wasn’t so tense anymore, and the fox had stopped trembling, and that was progress. Chris was a patient man, and he could wait for the two to heal.

“How does a bath sound?” Chris offered tentatively once he’d collected and washed their dishes.

The wolf glared at him for merely having the audacity to suggest such a thing from where he was wrapped around a sated fox who tensed at the idea.

“Come on you two, you both smell like wild dogs,” Chris tried again, refusing to admit that he was pleading with a haughty wolf and pathetically clumsy fox. 

All he got was a snort from the wolf before the fox fell asleep with the reassurance that the wolf wouldn't allow them to be bathed.

The hunter glowered unhappily, but admitted defeat and retreated upstairs to do some paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not a lot of plot development, but here we go, more fluff! I'm getting there guys!

A few more days of this tentative relationship and the wolf stopped glaring and watching him like a hawk 24/7. The fox turned into quite a playful creature, sometimes being brave enough to nip at his fingertips in thanks when he fed them and briefly rubbing his lithe body against his legs when they went into his backyard, but neither of them had even shown a bit of inclination towards turning back into their human forms. It was beginning to concern Chris. He’d heard the stories of weres who had been in their animal forms for too long, unable to change back. Chris feared they were already trapped, and if they were they could go feral. The only thing that reassured him was that they had each other. They had obviously anchored each other thus far, but the possibility of it still hung above Chris’s head like an anvil.

___

Chris dropped down on his couch the moment he got home, tired after his first day back at work. Apparently all is coworkers kindly let all his work pile up, leaving him a mountain of menacing paperwork with a dozen angry emails and voicemails.

Chris could pass out from exhaustion and set a fire with the heat of his glare. A tired Chris was not a Chris to be trifled with.

He was just about to heave himself out of the corner of his couch when a little strip of orange fluff flew under his arm, petite paws placed on his forearm. Soon after the wolf tumbled down the stairs racing towards the little fox.

For a second Chris feared that the wolf had lost control of his own mind, had gone feral. But then the wolf was forcing his way under Chris’s arm to nuzzle furiously against the fox, flopping down on Chris’s lap to trap the fox under his weight as he groomed the orange fur. Chris grunted under the weight of an adult werewolf but didn’t have the heart to protest. Chris was too sleep deprived to notice and appreciate the fact that this was the most trust they had displayed in him yet. The wolf didn’t even think twice or snap at Chris to go after his fox, and then willingly chose to stay on Chris’s lap.

Under the warmth and weight of the two creatures, one purring lightly tucked under the wolf and the other rumbling reassuringly, tail occasionally thumping against Chris’s forearm, Chris couldn’t help but fall asleep.

When Chris woke up it was dark, he was warm, and the creatures were sound asleep on his lap. Chris couldn't find it within himself to disturb them to go begin dinner, so Chris stayed, gently carding his fingers through the wolf’s fur, and continued to doze along with the two animals.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris’s body went cold when he spotted a familiar, and unwelcome, car in his driveway. It made him feel sick to think she was alone with his two precious creatures while he was away. It made him slam his car door close and nearly run towards the house, face creased with worry. 

The blonde forced himself to calm, steady and practiced hands reaching for the door even if he felt anxiety churning in his stomach like a thunder storm. 

He opened the door, revealing his sister, holding the fox with one hand, inspecting him, while she pointed a gun at the wolf. She seemed sadistically smug in her position, gleeful shaking the fox in front of the wolf making the poor thing whine and squeak fearfully while the wolf was growling, his lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal teeth Chris hadn't been faced with in awhile

“Kate,” he snapped scathingly, hands clenched by his side.

“Oh Chris,” she purred, “you've been avoiding me.”

“Put the fox down and the gun away,” Chris growled, disregarding her comment.

“I’d quite like to keep them,” Kate cooed sweetly with a malicious grin, “I’m sure daddy would appreciate new pets.”

The wolf’s growling seemed to increase tenfold at this, making Kate’s attention return to her main threat. She sneered at the red-eyed beast, clutching the fox’s scruff tighter, digging her nails into orange fur which made the fox whine.

Suddenly the wolf began to grow, bones and ligaments snapping into place with a sickening sound as he stood on two feet. An admittedly handsome man faced them. He had the wolf’s striking blue eyes with a face not many could resist, and in any other situation the man would have distracted Chris far longer. He still clearly had features from his canine side shown through his pointed ears, extended canines, and excessive body hair, but even half shifted he still looked gorgeous. He also looked like he was ready to maul Kate, and maybe if Chris wasn’t so awe-struck by finally seeing the wolf’s human side he would’ve stopped him.

Kate didn’t look so sure of herself anymore, Chris guessed because her gone was filled with regular bullets, not wolfsbane.

“Let. Him. Go.” the werewolf bit out, voice hoarse from disuse.

Kate’s jaw was clenched as she dropped, nearly threw, the fox, never breaking eye contact with the man. The fragile creature landed with a pained noise before he quickly scrambled over to the wolf, now man, and hiding behind his legs.

“Leave Kate,” Chris ordered, “Or I’m going to help him bury the body.”

“You’re a traitor Chris,” she spat, “It’s a shame daddy couldn’t beat the weakness out of you.” She stormed out of the house, door slamming behind her but none of them even moved until they heard her peeling out of the driveway.

Chris cast a final glance at the man and fox before jogging away to lock the front door, hurriedly returning to his traumatized creatures. The man, and also his wolf, was on the couch, one arm holding the trembling fox who was curled up in a tight ball, tail wrapped securely around the man’s wrist.

The man didn’t even look up at Chris as he hesitantly sat on the couch. His chest filled with warmth at the amount of trust displayed by that simple action. He had to appreciate how far they’d come, from the wolf’s non-stop growling to him finally in his human form. He couldn’t help the feeling that their relationship was damaged again, by Kate’s actions, by Chris’s carelessness. 

“I’m sorry,” Chris said quietly, gaze dropping to the floor, feeling beyond guilty for being so negligent. He’d been ignoring his family for weeks, he should’ve been prepared for Kate in all her unproven insanity. “It’s my fault…”

“No,” his wolf rasped, arms tightening around the fox as he turned to look at Chris, expression hard but eyes alight with ferocity, “You don’t choose your family.”

Chris frowned at the distance in his eyes when he said this, concerned, but he knew better than to pry.

“Can I ask your name?” Chris asked uncertainly.

The man cleared his throat, his brows furrowing, “Peter. Peter Hale”

Chris’s eyebrows shot up at this. He’d been caring for a Hale for nearly a month. One of the Hales, who everyone thought had been murdered years ago was sitting in his living room, had been sleeping in his room, happily licking his fingers, chasing after remnants of sausage. The same Hale who’d been haughtily parading around his yard every morning. It definitely made Chris flounder for a second, realizing he got himself into a way bigger mess than he had initially intended.

“And who’s the fox?”

“His name is Stiles Stilinski, the Hale pack essentially adopted him when he was only four,” Peter paused for minute, thinking. “His parents were killed by poachers, they had been trying to take him, but the pack was able to get there in time to save him.”

Chris nodded, watching the fox with the sadness and pity he’d given all the creatures they had rescued.

“I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t ever be able to change back,” Chris admitted after they had sat in silence for awhile, watching the now peacefully asleep fox, “Now you can finally take a shower.”

Peter snorted at that, gently stroking the fox’s flank, “Maybe,” he relinquished, a fondness in his eyes that Chris similarly shared as the fox continued to slumber.

Barely five minutes later the fox awoke frantically, shooting out of Peter’s lap. He watched the two men intently, neither of them making to move, before he calmed down enough to creep out from under the coffee table. The orange creature shuffled a bit, glancing between Chris who was patiently waiting and Peter who was holding his arms out expectantly. The fox grew still, a determined look in his eyes before Peter’s lap was filled with gangly, flailing, teenage limbs that were far too thin. 

Chris was rather taken by the boy who’s fox ears and tail were still out. His skin was beautifully pale, dotted in moles, his hair an adorable fluffy mess on his head. He had the same gorgeous amber doe-eyes as his fox form, but his fox form didn’t do justice to his soft pink lips or upturned nose. It made Chris want too coo at his adorableness but he restrained himself considering it probably wouldn’t be appreciated by either wolf or fox.

Stiles nuzzled into the crook of Peter’s neck before turning to Chris with a massive grin on his face. “I’m Stiles Stilinski,” he said, offering a hand to him, “I like the italian sausage better.”

Chris chuckled at this, gently taking the boy’s hand with a small shake, “I’ll go to the shop tomorrow, and you two will probably want to come along seeing as you’re both currently naked…” Chris drifted of, uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck.

Stiles grinned and nodded while Peter smirked smugly, pulling Stiles against his chest.

“Now that you’re both human, can I convince you to take a bath?” Chris attempted.

Peter huffed at that, “Only if your shower is big enough for the both of us.”

Chris nodded agreeably, understanding that they weren’t gonna do anything sexual but just always needed the reassurance of having the other with them. He quickly got up to find some towels before leading the two into his master ensuite since it had the biggest shower in the house before he left them alone to finally take that bath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris collected one of his old t shirts, still much too large for Stiles but the smallest item of clothing he had, and two pairs of sweatpants. He snagged one of his bigger t shirts and folded them neatly on his bed for the two before he went down to the kitchen, and began to make some of the Italian sausage he had leftover from this morning, mixing the meat with spaghetti.

___

Nearly thirty minutes later Peter was coming down the stairs, giving a piggyback ride to Stiles who was snoring gently on the wolf’s shoulder.

Chris could only smile fondly at the pair, ignoring his own slight unease at seeing them in their human forms, even if Stiles still had orange ears flicking lazily, tail swishing behind him.

“You guys can stay in the guest bedroom,” Chris offered. He didn’t exactly have many guests over, and even if he did he was organized and neat, making little mess on his own.

Peter nodded agreeably, following Chris into the sparsely decorated bedroom.

A bed sat in the corner with simple crisp sheets and a few pillows. The carpet was white, and a nightstand was the sole piece of furniture sitting next to the bed. As Chris had said, he didn’t have many guests over. 

Chris wasn’t exactly the type for ‘extravagant’ things, and this is the only time he’s ever found he’s regretted that, wishing he could give Peter and Stiles the plushest bed and the softest pillows. It was an unusual feeling, the need to give to them.

__Peter’s Perspective__

After Chris left, returning to the rather mouth-watering smelling dish, Peter carefully settled Stiles onto the bed, tucking him under the covers before joining the fox himself, pulling the boy against his chest. The boy instinctively snuggled into Peter, snuffling into the crook of the wolf’s neck, his silky ears tickling Peter’s jaw. 

Even with the little fox curled around him Peter still couldn’t find sleep.

They’d been staying at Chris’s house for awhile and Peter’s wolf was beginning to call it home, had begun relating Chris with safety. He knew that Stiles had already claimed this house as his den, having built a nest of sorts under the couch by taking Chris’s blankets. And now that they had finally revealed their human forms to Chris, Peter was bracing himself for when he sent them back to the ‘facilities’. Because that’s all this was. Pity. Pity for two creatures, not human, that had gone feral.

Peter held Stiles a little tighter.

The last time they had been able to rest together, peacefully, clean, and fed in a comfortable bed was the night hunters had stormed into the Hale house, Kate Argent dragging a crying, guilty, Derek behind her. It made Peter’s wolf growl, itch, tighten underneath his skin, recalling those terrible memories. The wretched hunters had yanked a few of them out of the house, to sell and trade. Peter and Stiles had been an obvious target, their bedroom on the first floor. All the hunters had to do was tranquilize Peter, Stiles sobbing, shaking, and clinging onto Peter as they dragged them away from the soon to be burning house.

It wasn’t Derek’s fault.

He had to keep telling himself that. That Derek had been manipulated. That he hadn’t knowingly given hunters complete access to his entire pack, had turned them into dogs, belly exposed.

But then, it really didn’t matter. He and Stiles had still been abused, passed around, had suffered while their other pack members had burned to death in their own beds.


End file.
